


no, we dont talk about this

by afol



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also a bit of a chatfic i guess, chikatsumu fic where they dont even show up, crackfic, itaru makes Mistakes and regrets them, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afol/pseuds/afol
Summary: This has to be a joke. How would their conversations about flowers turn into this? He would’ve scrolled up but at this point Itaru was too afraid to do that. If this whole situation turned out to be true then...‘Damn senpai. Get it I guess.’
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	no, we dont talk about this

**Author's Note:**

> another chikatsumu fic? from me??? its more likely than you think.
> 
> please take this crackfic away from my hands my job is done

Itaru has never regretted picking up a phone before in his life.

Well, until now.

His slightly blurred vision suddenly sharpened.  _Am I fucking hallucinating?_ Itaru thinks. Tsumugi? Soft, caring Tsumugi, who’s basically one of MANKAI Company’s angels? There’s no way. No. Itaru refuses to believe this, despite the irrefutable evidence on Chikage’s phone.

** Tsum-Tsuki** : Chikage-san.....

**Tsum-Tsuki** : Send nudes? :>

_ Read 4:15 _

Itaru looks around. Bits of the chips he’s been eating is scattered on the floor, along with a few cans of soda. Chikage’s side of the room is as neat as ever. He stares at the door, half expecting his senpai to burst in the room and smack his face with his monitor. But no, it was just him in their room, holding most of Chikage’s private life in his hands. And in the span of a few seconds and miss-tapped LINE notifications, he learned more than he was comfortable with about their relationship.

This has to be a joke. How would their conversations about flowers turn into this? He would’ve scrolled up but at this point Itaru was too afraid to do that. If this whole situation turned out to be true then...

_ Damn senpai. Get it I guess. _

** Tsum-Tsuki** ****: Chikage-san?

** Tsum-Tsuki** : Ahaha, I’m sorry, was it a bad time?

** Tsum-Tsuki** : Should I have sent this at a later time, Chikage-san?

He never considered himself as a nosy person. He of all people knew the value of privacy. But staying still after seeing all this? Itaru got a tad bit curious. Just a bit. He’s definitely not gonna look at both of them the same way ever again after this, which is why he should investigate immediately. 

He chuckles as his fingers fly across the keyboard.  _ Senpai’s going to murder me. _

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : If that’s what you want. How much do you want to see?

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : Topless or bottomless? Take your pick, Tsumugi.

_Hm. I’m getting the feeling I shouldn’t have done this_.  Itaru ponders as three dots appear below his message. Oh. Oh no. Tsumugi’s typing. His heart sinks in his stomach. He did not think this through. This was a big fucking mistake. He should get to writing an apology for breaching their privacy addressed to Chikage and Tsumugi, since he‘s not going to be able to look them in the eye and confess his sins. 

**Tsum-Tsuki** : fuck oh shit sksjssmmxk

** Tsum-Tsuki** : uhhhhhhhh hold on 

_...the fuck?_

Itaru squints at the message ‘Tsumugi’ sent. As far as he knows, Tsumugi doesn’t swear. He even heard him scolding Taichi about that during dinner. And he definitely doesn’t type like this. That man cannot keysmash to save his life. 

**Tsum-Tsuki** : hey uh ill be honest w u chikage san

**Tsum-Tsuki** : this is banri

**Tsum-Tsuki** : tsumugi san and i are hanging out at our fav cafe rn and he left his phone w me

** Tsum-Tsuki** : so uh yknow 

**Tsum-Tsuki** : dont send nudes pls im just messing around haha

Banri. That bastard. Of course it was him.

Itaru heaves a sigh of relief. He’s saved from his senpai’s wrath. He slumps against his chair, staring at the phone with tired eyes. Itaru can almost see Banri squirm uncomfortably in his head as he types out several hurried messages to him.

** Tsum-Tsuki** : didnt rly expect yall to have gone that far damn

** Tsum-Tsuki** : which is kinda stupid of me to think since ur both adults and can do whatever the hell u want

** Tsum-Tsuki** : just uh

** Tsum-Tsuki** : dont kill me chikage san ill do whatever u want for a week

** Tsum-Tsuki** : anything just spare me from ur rage 

The messages stop. Itaru would mess with Banri as a bit of petty payback, but he’s too tired for that. As annoying and cocky as that kid is he still has emotions. Itaru wonders if Banri’s as agitated as he was when he was waiting for ‘Tsumugi’ to respond. _Eh, whatever. No point in messing with him now. Might cause things to get messier._

** Utsuki Chikage** : yo banri

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : this is itaru 

** Tsum-Tsuki** : oh my fucking god that was u itaru san??? 

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : yeah

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : senpai was trying to take a pic of that rabbit on my game but he got called downstairs for something 

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : and he left his phone 

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : it was open and i decided to take an opportunity 

**Tsum-Tsuki** : itaru san u piece of shit

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : damn kid im the piece of shit??? at least i didnt ask for nudes

** Tsum-Tsuki** : aight u got me there

** Tsum-Tsuki** : i wont snitch if u dont

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : obviously i wont

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : i dont have a death wish you know

** Tsum-Tsuki** : k cool time to delete the evidence

Tsumugi’s texts starts to disappear as Itaru deletes his share of the mess. One perk of this app is that it doesn’t show records of deleted messages. If it did Chikage would throw them both off a cliff.

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : banri

**Utsuki** **Chikage** : this never happened

** Tsum-Tsuki** : yeah gotcha

Itaru plops down his bed and screams softly onto his pillow. God he’s so fucking tired. Is this his punishment for messing with his senpai’s privacy? He’s never doing this again unless absolutely necessary. Being a meddlesome little shit has its downsides. Itaru looks at the phone once more. All messages deleted. 

A knock on his door causes him to fling the phone as far as he can without breaking it. Itaru opens the door to see fluffy dark pink hair in front of him. Sakuya smiles, blissfully unaware of the havoc that he and Banri caused mere minutes ago.

“Itaru-san? Dinner is ready! Omi-san cooked for us so we’re free from Director’s curry tonight.”

Itaru smiles and grabs Chikage’s phone from the floor.

“Alright. Sakuya do you know where senpai is? I need to give his phone back.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha what if we flirted with each other through our troupemates’ dms 😳😳😳😳 and we were both gaymers 🤭🤭🤭


End file.
